“Cloud computing” services provide shared resources, software, and information to computers and other devices upon request. In cloud computing environments, software can be accessible over the Internet rather than installed locally on in-house computer systems. Cloud computing typically involves over-the-Internet provision of dynamically scalable and often virtualized resources. Technological details can be abstracted from the users, who no longer have need for expertise in, or control over, the technology infrastructure “in the cloud” that supports them.
Permissions to access services and systems can be manually provided in a cloud computing context. However, using conventional techniques, it is difficult to efficiently manage and assign permissions to a large amount of users. For example, different users may require different types and/or levels of permissions to various resources.